


Hazza, I'm bored

by Laventriloque



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Canon Related, Celebrities, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, I mean really, M/M, OT5 Friendship (One Direction), One Direction Tours, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Prankster Louis Tomlinson, Random & Short, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Tour Bus, Younger Harry Styles, Younger Louis Tomlinson, light ziam, this is like super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28246065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laventriloque/pseuds/Laventriloque
Summary: When Louis Tomlinson is bored and confined to the tour bus for hours...you have to expect a little bit of chaos.At least, Paul, their tour manager, should.---This is a story to cleanse your palate after an emotionally draining story (uhum... aka my other stories 😬)<3
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Hazza, I'm bored

**Author's Note:**

> This is silly, ignore me. 🙈

“Uno…” Louis drawls disinterested as he plays a blue 6. Leaving him with just a blue 3 in his hands. He can’t wait to win the game so he can… do something else… _Ugh, long rides on the tour bus are the worst._

Liam frowns at his cards in silence and Louis’ right leg starts to bounce up and down on its own accord.

“Oh my god, play already! It’s not chess, it’s Uno.” Louis explodes, annoyed.

“I’m not taking that much time.” Liam mumbles as he plays a red 6. _God, this game is boring_ , Louis thinks.

“You can take as much time as you want, bebz.” Zayn says as he plays a skip. Louis rolls his eyes exasperated. Not only is this game boring but now he has to wait a turn. How stupid is that? And of course, Zayn would take Liam’s side.

After, _again_ , taking an excruciatingly long time to decide, Liam plays a +4, whispering a quiet “sorry Z.” Zayn smiles cheekily and plays a +4 on top of it, “no problem love.”

Louis glares at the both of them, grinning like little children having the time of their lives. Louis throws his card on the table.

“Fuck it. This game sucks, I’m going to check on what Niall is doing.”

“You’re such a sore loser.” Zayn says laughing while piling up the cards to start a new game with Liam.

\---

“Niall?”

Niall’s laying down on his bunk, a book in his hand and earbuds in his ears. He ignores Louis and continues reading. Louis huffs and takes out one of his earbuds.

“Niall!” Niall jumps and almost loses his page dropping his book.

“Louis, Jesus! You startled me.” Niall says as he picks up his book again to Louis’ aggravation.

“I’m bored.” Louis says as he covers the page Niall is reading with a hand to grab the blond’s attention.

Niall raises an eyebrow, unimpressed.

“I want to read Lou, why don’t you annoy Harry instead?”

Louis huffs, “I never annoy Harry!”

“My point exactly.”

Louis crosses his arms and looks at Harry’s bunk bed where the curtain is drawn.

“He’s sleeping.”

“Well, tough luck.”

Niall puts his earbud back in his ear and concentrates on his book again. Louis sighs.

\---

“Hazza!” Louis throws himself on a napping Harry then draws the curtain closed behind them.

“Mmff.” Harry wraps his arms around his boyfriend and turns them on their side to cuddle as if Louis is a giant teddy bear. “What’s up?” Harry says quietly, eyes still closed, to Louis’ dismay.

“I’m bored.”

“Uh-oh.” Harry answers. Louis smiles as he takes in Harry’s resting face. Louis will never get tired of how Harry makes him feel just by… existing in the same vicinity. He traces Harry’s features with his fingers lightly, barely brushing over every part of his peaceful expression.

“Can I give you a blowjob?” Louis blurts out, smiling cheekily. Harry chuckles.

“I’d love it if you’d just wait.”

Louis groans, “Wait for what?”

“For my nap to be over.” Harry says, pulling Louis closer and holding him tightly.

Louis sighs dramatically.

“What are you taking a nap for?”

“M’tired Lou.”

“Naps are boring, you’re boring. Come on Haz’, we’re young, we’re beautiful, we should have sex!”

“I swear to God, you two! If you have sex right now, I’ll come punch you in the throat!” Niall yells from the bunk beside them.

“Kinky!” Louis yells back making Harry laugh, eyes still closed, and Louis snuggles in closer turning to be the little spoon and accepting defeat. A nap cuddled up close in Harry’s arms isn’t the worst thing in the world.

For about five minutes.

“This is boring!”

Harry laughs sending puffs of air behind Louis’ neck then pecks the spot just below his hairline.

“All right, you win. I give up on my nap.” Harry rubs the sleep out of his eyes and yawns. “What do you want to do?”

Louis turns around with a grin on his face, finally seeing his boyfriend’s deep green eyes.

“Besides sex.” Harry whispers. Louis’ grin disappears, replaced by a scowl.

“You’re no fun.”

“Love, we agreed we wouldn’t on the bus anymore.”

Louis smirks, one hand exploring Harry’s body, descending deliberately.

“Just hand jobs, they probably wouldn’t notice.”

“We would!” Niall yells and Louis rolls his eyes stopping the movement of his hand.

“All right, okay! I get it!” He rests his head on Harry’s chest, thinking of something else to do until his head snaps up excitedly.

“Ooh. I know.”

“Uh-oh.” Harry says again and Louis ignores him.

“Let’s prank someone.” Louis whispers, hoping Niall doesn’t hear.

“Who?” harry asks.

Louis thinks and then has an idea he knows will be impossible to talk him out of.

“Paul.” Louis grins at the thought and Harry groans.

“Lou…’”

“Oh, come on, please Hazza? I’ll blow you once we’re at the hotel.”

Harry sighs in defeat.

“Okay then, what’s the plan?”

Louis’ contagious smile brings out the dimples on Harry’s cheeks.

\---

“This is crazy. He’s going to murder us.”

“His job is to protect us, it would kind of be contradictory Hazza’.”

“His job is to manage the tour.”

“My argument holds. Now, quiet, you’ll wake him up.”

Harry covers his eyes as Louis makes his way towards Paul’s sleeping form, unable to watch. Louis slips two fingers in Paul’s jean pocket and pulls out his wallet as slowly as he can. He opens it up quietly but freezes when Paul groans and turns over. Louis waits until it’s clear that Paul remains fast asleep before taking out Paul’s credit and debit cards, closing the wallet again and very carefully laying it down beside Paul, hoping he’ll just think it slipped while he dozed off.

Louis hurries to where Harry’s standing and coaxes his boyfriend’s hands away from his face with a wide grin.

“You have them?” Harry whispers. Louis’ grin widens even more as he shows Harry the cards.

\---

“What are you doing?” Zayn asks stepping over Louis who’s shuffling in the bottom cupboards.

“Looking for a big enough ice mold.” Louis speaks, voice muffled as his head is buried in the cabinet.

Zayn pours water in his glass before responding, “Okay, sure. I’ll leave you to it then.”

Right after Zayn’s retreat, Harry’s excited voice startles Louis, making him bang his head beneath the sink. “I found it! Oh! sorry Lou.”

Louis rubs the back of his head as he gets up to look at what Harry’s holding. A box of large Ziploc bags.

“Perfect!”

\---

“Hey Paul.”

Paul grunts before opening his eyes.

“What?” Paul is grumpy when he’s woken up especially on the tour bus and Harry almost feels bad. Louis had sent him knowing Paul has a soft spot for Harry and would have been way more suspicious of Louis who has a pretty big record with pranks and mischief.

“Do you think we could stop somewhere soon? I want to get some snacks.”

“Didn’t you pack any?” Harry’s eyes widen. He’s never been a very good liar and he blurts out the first answer he can think of,

“Louis ate it all.” Harry winces. That’s not very nice to Louis. But he figures, this whole thing was Louis’ idea so…

“That little shit.” Paul says fondly. Then, he sighs and gets up, heading towards the driver. Harry signs a thumbs up to Louis watching from the back bunks.

\---

“All right, what do you want?”

“Oh. I can get it myself. I don’t want to be a bother.”

“Don’t be ridiculous Harry, we’re in the middle of Montréal, I don’t want to create a mob in the convenience store.”

“Right, okay then. Just skittles and… crisps.”

“Skittles and crisps?” Paul looks a bit disgusted at the combo and, honestly, Harry is a little disgusted too, but he just said the first thing that came to mind. Again. Harry isn’t a good liar, why did he agree to this again?

“Yep. Skittles and crisps.”

“What flavor, the crisps?”

“Ketchup.” _Eww, why?_ Harry’s never eaten ketchup flavored crisps before. It sounds horrible. Paul gives him a funny look before shrugging and getting off the bus hastily, probably wanting to get moving before someone tweets their location.

As soon as he’s out the door, Louis snickers beside him. “Ketchup crisps Hazza?” Louis laughs wholeheartedly and Harry joins him.

“Good thing he won’t be able to pay for them.”

“I feel bad.” Harry’s kindness is adorable, and Louis gives him a kiss on the cheek.

“It’s just a little silly prank, babe. Wait ‘til you see his face when he goes to the freezer.”

Harry snorts despite himself, imagining the scene.

\---

When Paul enters the bus again, he’s frantic. He goes straight to the spare bunk bed where he took a nap earlier and rips the sheets off looking for his bank cards.

“Shit.” He mutters, turning over the mattress.

“You looking for something Paul?” Louis says behind him. Paul freezes, recognizing the mirth in Louis’ voice. Something’s off. Paul turns around to face the little brat, eyes squinting suspiciously.

“What did you do?”

Louis looks pleased with himself as he strolls away casually.

“Louis.” Paul barks warningly and, reluctantly, follows the troublemaker into the little kitchen.

“I’m craving a popsicle all of a sudden, would you fancy one?” There’s a glint in Louis’ eyes as he jerks his head towards the freezer, not making a move to open it. When Harry joins them, biting his bottom lip and a similar twinkle in his eyes, Paul knows he won’t be very happy when he opens the freezer. He does anyway. At first, he doesn’t see anything particular, popsicles, bagel bites, a box of waffles, Poptarts? _Who puts Poptarts in the freezer?_ And then, his eyes settle on big, uneven, weird-looking ice cubes. He looks closer and…

“What did y- Oh my god, Louis William Tomlinson!” Both Louis and Harry erupt in laughter while Paul’s eyes shoot daggers at the duo.

“You froze my cards?”

Louis, unable to speak from the laughter just nods and laughs louder when Paul facepalms, grunting loudly.

\---

Paul had chewed their ears off, all the while pouring hot water on the slowly melting ice cubes and Louis couldn’t stop laughing all the way through. Harry had tried to rein in his amusement, but it proved to be impossible when Louis had to lean on him for support, giggling too hard.

Once at the hotel, Paul had ordered them to stay in their respective rooms ‘while he got security under control.’ They all knew the command was only retaliation, though. So, Louis doesn’t hesitate to open the door to his room and dash towards Harry’s door, knocking softly.

“Lou? What are you doing here? Paul really _will_ kill us this time, I swear.”

Louis shrugs and lets himself in Harry’s room.

“He won’t even know.”

Harry rolls his eyes. Louis flops on the bed.

“Hazza?”

“Mmm?” Harry answers taking place on the bed next to Louis.

“I’m bored.”

“Uh-oh.”


End file.
